


On Government

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-26
Updated: 2004-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Drabblesmith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabblesmith.

It was strange, Remus thought, that the wizarding community could give so much towards regulating cauldrons, but nothing towards reviving themselves. The Ministry was too concerned with magical secrecy to have room for leadership, so it should have come as a surprise to no one, the charisma of Voldemort and his stratocracy of Death Eaters. There was appeal in belonging, even to something Dark. One could not rally around a Code of Secrecy any more than Quidditch could be the sum of national pride.

Powerless, Remus went about his work for the Order, a world, a government all its own.


End file.
